Requiem pour piano
by Amnesique
Summary: Amateurs de musique classique : Amen ! Ino a perdu l'inspiration pour composer / Fond de Schubert / UA


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Avant que vous ne lisiez !** J'ai écris cette histoire sur une musique et pour une musique classique, alors je vous conseille fortement pour que vous puissiez mieux sentir ce que j'ai voulu faire passer de la lire avec mon fond sonore. Bon la musique c'est du géant du magnifique et du sublime Schubert, le trio pour piano n°2 = /watch?v=12xe2osfq1w

Sur ce je vous laisse lire, et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des erreurs temporelles, mais moi et l'histoire ça fait deux !

* * *

Ses doigts fins faisaient glisser la plume sur le papier, butant quelques fois contre le grain irrégulier du papier froissé et jaunit, laissant quelques taches d'encres noires. De sa main disponible elle passa ses cheveux dorés derrière son épaule et les mèches qui recouvraient ses yeux derrière ses oreilles. Son regard glissa sur les lignes écrites, mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite alors elle froissa un peu plus son brouillon qui finit en boulette qui partit rejoindre d'autres esquisses ratées entassées au fond de la pièce. De rage et de déception envers elle-même, elle planta sa plume dans l'encrier mais la brisa. Une de plus, pensât elle. Elle s'étira comme un chat sur son fauteuil, pencha sa tête en arrière pour admirer les voutes et les moulures de son plafond. Voila une semaine qu'elle s'était enfermée pour écrire une œuvre, et pourtant elle n'en était même pas au début. Elle ne savait pas si les notes qui tournaient dans son esprit étaient un requiem ou bien une sonate. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans les symphonies successives que jouait son esprit à ses oreilles. Ça l'agaçait terriblement, elle se sentait pourtant si proche de son rêve, elle qui aurait voulut devenir la première femme compositrice. Elle avait tout pourtant pour réussir en cet instant, un mari qui l'avait découverte s'exerçant au piano dans la demeure de ses parents et qui avait accepté sous couvert de l'épouser de la financer pour qu'elle puisse s'adonner à son passe temps favoris, à savoir retransmettre sur le papier les cris mélodieux de son âme. Il l'aimait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, incapable d'aimer autre chose que la seule muse de sa vie, la musique. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout à portée de main, les voix qui chantaient à ses oreilles s'étaient tuent, remplacées par des murmures affaiblit, comme étouffés. La seule chose qu'elle désirait était de les faire renaitre de leurs cendres. Alors elle se leva, dépoussiéra le bas de sa robe de barège couleur ambre et respira un grand coup, du moins autant que lui permettait le faible espace de son corset serré. Elle jeta un simple fichu de guipure sur ses épaules et se décida à sortir de sa tanière.

Son mari se tenait dans leur salon, assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes tendues devant lui, une tasse de thé dans une main et l'autre qui tenait une montre à gousset en argent. Il leva des yeux surpris à son approche et esquissa un mouvement des lèvres, mais il se ravisa en apercevant sa femme, qui arborait une mine renfrognée et qui se détourna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée pour aller dans le vestibule. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, ses magnifiques yeux aussi bleu que le ciel l'en avait dissuadé, il voyait bien que quelque chose la préoccupait mais elle avait une sainte horreur qu'il se mêle de ses affaires en matière de composition. Ce qui l'avait séduit chez elle c'était son audace, et ses yeux pétillants de vie dans lesquels il s'était perdu dès le premier regard. Il avait tout de suite voulut en faire son amante, et il s'était même fait par amour pour elle au fait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. La seule chose qui pouvait en ce bas monde lui tirer des soupirs de contentements et la faire fermer les yeux de plaisir était encore et toujours la musique. Au début ça avait été dur, mais maintenant il arrivait à se réjouir du seul fait qu'une nymphe telle qu'elle partage sa couche. Dans ses pensées il la voyait encore et toujours, le lendemain de leur union, après leur nuit partagée, s'assoir au piano de leur demeure, droite et fière dans sa robe de nuit en satin blanc couvrante, avec aux pieds ses mules à plumes d'oie. Il la revoyait pencher la tête en arrière en entrouvrant les lèvres et en laissant courir ses doigts sur les touches tantôt noires, tantôt blanches, sans même un regard vers l'instrument, comme si elle connaissait la moindre de ses courbes par cœur. Ça avait été très sensuel, magnifique, il aurait put croire voir un ange, et ça l'avait aidé à se résigner, elle était faite pour ça et elle prenait plus de plaisir à faire l'amour à son piano comme il s'amusait à le penser tant c'était fusionnel, qu'à lui.

Elle était sortie de sa demeure, elle était certaine que c'était l'enfermement qui avait réussi à étouffer les chants. Il faisait plutôt bon en ce début d'automne, les feuilles orangées qui n'étaient plus accrochées aux arbres jonchaient le sol pavé gris terne. Elle avançait dans la rue, plusieurs fiacres la dépassèrent, trainés par des chevaux épuisés et mal nourris.

Qu'elle était laide la beauté du monde.

Elle continuait d'avancer dans les rues de la ville, serrant son fichu sur ses maigres épaules et repoussant encore les fils d'or dans son dos, qui ne cessaient de basculer sur sa poitrine. Des mèches se collaient à son front moite et à ses tempes. On aurait put croire qu'elle progressait sans but, dépassant la cathédrale et les auberges de mauvaises réputations. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle marchait, ses souliers étaient souillés de boue mais elle s'en fichait, ils finiraient à la poubelle comme toutes les paires précédentes qu'elle avait mises en s'aventurant aussi loin.

Bientôt les maisons s'espaçaient de plus en plus, les offices notariaux et les grandes demeures entretenues laissant place à des maisons plus modestes et à des petits jardins potagers qui s'étendaient des deux cotés de la rue qu'elle continuait de suivre. Ensuite ce fut les maisons qui laissèrent place à des champs cultivés et des champs en jachère. Peut être bien qu'elle marchait depuis trois longues heures mais encore une fois elle s'en fichait, le bas de sa robe était aussi souillé que ses souliers maintenant, troué par les graviers du chemin et parsemé de boue, divers endroits des feuilles étaient même collées par l'humidité sur l'ourlet.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt avec un sourire, son périple touchait presque au but, elle s'avança parmi les pins et les quelques rares bouleaux, et, au bout d'un long moment elle arriva enfin à son sanctuaire. Elle jaillit de la lisière des bois pour se retrouver dans un halo d'arbre sublime. Une parcelle de la forêt assez petite pour être intime et cachée mais assez grande pour être admirée avait disparue au profit d'un petit étang. Autour de l'étang l'herbe entretenue par l'humidité était d'un vert éclatant même en cette saison. Le parterre était dépourvu de fleurs mais n'en restait pas moins sublime, elle pouvait voir quelques champignons allant du marron au rouge agglutinés par petit paquet, et en particulier autour d'une souche d'arbre qui semblait posée délicatement en travers de ce paysage, finissant ses quelques branches au milieu de la petite étendue d'eau.

Ce paysage suffisait à lui réinsuffler la joie et un peu d'inspiration. Alors, certaine d'être à l'abri des regards et enivrée de la magie du lieu, elle se mit à danser, danser comme ses mains danseraient sur les touches du piano, fermant les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient derrière elle, comme insufflés d'une volonté propre. Ses bras bougeaient tout seul, flottant derrière sa silhouette menue, elle se jetait en avant, en arrière, toujours avec grâce, et toujours sur la mélodie de son esprit, une musique que seules ses oreilles pouvaient entendre. Pour les autres, c'était sur le silence qu'elle dansait, on n'entendait plus que le bruit froissé des herbes sur lesquelles ses pieds se déposaient, la forêt semblait avoir arrêtée toute activité pour l'observer, elle, qui était si belle et si naturelle et qui dansait encore et toujours, tournoyant les bras levés vers la providence. Elle s'était bien vite débarrassée de ses chaussures sales, préférant sentir à chaque pas la douceur de l'herbe. Il ne lui semblait y avoir plus âme qui vive hormis elle, elle était seule, seule à glisser sur les lignes d'encre qui dans sa tête était tracées, elle suivait les courbes de chaque note, chaque silence, elle était le violoncelle, puis elle était le piano. Elle continua sa composition, mêlant le mouvement de son corps à celui qui elle le savait, le joindrait bientôt, celui de sa main qui saisirait une nouvelle plume, la tremperait dans l'encre et écrirait fiévreusement les notes sur lesquelles elle avait dansé.

Lorsque la dernière note eut retenti dans le ciel, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe épuisée mais euphorique, elle se mit à rire très fort d'un rire cristallin, les lyres des anges sonnaient de nouveaux à ses oreilles, elle se sentait moins seule, la musique ne la laisserait plus désormais, même loin d'un instrument, toujours elle sonnerait à ses oreilles.

Dans un dernier regard elle se leva, sa robe entièrement sale mais peu importe, l'inspiration lui revenait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle remit ses souliers et entreprit de retourner chez elle, répétant encore et encore sa mélodie de peur de l'oublier, afin de pouvoir la coucher sur le papier.

Oh oui elle était certaine que son œuvre plairait à ses contemporains, mais même si elle ne leur seyait pas, elle aurait toujours pour compagne d'infortune la musique, qui elle, serait toujours témoin de ses émois.

Qu'elle était belle la laideur du monde.

* * *

Voila voila ! Je me rêvais à imaginer Ino en compositrice, quand à son mari, j'ai fait exprès de ne lui mettre aucun détail physique pour vous laisser choisir celui que vous préférez ! Quand à la musique ( si vous l'avez mis en fond ) j'ai adapté les mouvements du texte aux mouvements de la musique, de moins à mon rythme de lecture, en espérant que ça marche pour vous

**Reviews** ? Je vous aimes


End file.
